


Charmer

by fireforfire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, The Seven, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforfire/pseuds/fireforfire
Summary: Nico and his sister Hazel are new at Half-Blood High. Nico's not looking for trouble, not until Will's jealousy begs him to. Will's the school's athlete golden boy, Nico soon wins over his teachers and classmates with his talents and smarts. When Nico and Will get stuck together in Latin class, the two have to spend an ungodly amount of time together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 10





	1. One

The Jeep pulled up to Half-Blood High right before the bell rang. Nico had spent way too much time on his hair and Hazel couldn’t decide what to wear. First impressions were scary for them, both having dealt with several foster homes before finding each other at not only a decent, but a good ass family. Hazel was adopted four years ago and Nico joined her seven months later. Their Dad drove them to school and reminded them not to be nervous the whole car ride. Thankfully it wasn’t long, their new house was in the neighborhood.  
Hazel squeezed Nico’s hand when they got out. Nico had already told her his plan; act like a confident son of a bitch but stay out of everyone’s way, and hopefully he wouldn’t cause trouble. Hazel agreed with him, because what else should she do? She didn’t know what their new school would be like. Moving from far upstate New York to the suburbs just outside of NYC sounded like a dream in terms of acceptance, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up.  
The usual loud chatter booming from a high school was the same though. Kids ran inside on what was their first day back from spring break, dying to see their friends after the two week long eternity. Nico felt butterflies, of course he was anxious. No matter how tall he stood, or how cool his new leather jacket looked, he was starting a new school in the middle of his junior year.  
Hazel and Nico made their way to the main office to pick up their class schedules. A tall blonde boy in dad jeans and glasses was there to show them around. “Here you are! Kinda thought you weren’t coming…”  
“Sorry, I know we shouldn’t be late on the first day.” Hazel said.  
“Everyone’s probably still talking about spring break, don’t worry. I’m Jason by the way.” He shook both their hands.  
“Nico, pleased to meet you.” Nico scanned his schedule. “Art class? That’s a relief. I’d been told art might have been taken out of the budget.”  
“It almost was, but then a whole bunch of parents rallied, and, wallah.” Jason led them to the hall and showed them which directions to take to get to the gym, cafeteria, lockers, and art/music wing. He brought them to their lockers, which were next to each other, and went to class. Nico felt completely lost, he wasn’t good at keeping track of where things or places were. But Hazel was pretty good at that, so he’d text her for help as the day went on.  
“Good luck in first period.” Nico told Hazel as he dropped her off at her English class. He walked downstairs and found his Latin class.  
Nico found an empty seat in the middle and tried to sit, but the teacher wouldn’t let him get away that easily. “Young man, Nico right?”  
“Yep.”  
“Great! Uh, class. Here’s our new transfer student, Nico. I’m Mrs. Brown, nice to meet you.”  
“You too, thanks.” Nico took the seat and heard a whistle and giggles behind him. He rested his cheeks on his fists in an effort to hide the blush heating his body. Someone scoffed, and Nico saw the boy on his left staring at him. He had a mess of blonde curls on his head, blue eyes cutting into his. Nico couldn’t decide if he was scolding or smiling, perhaps both.  
Halfway through the class, Mrs. Brown asked Nico to answer how to say ‘writes’ in Latin. She didn’t expect him to know, just was trying to engage.  
“Scribit”. Nico answered.  
“Good, have you taken Latin before?”  
“No, but I taught myself.”  
“Oh, that’s awesome!” Mrs. Brown was over the moon.  
The annoying golden haired boy said, “whatever” under his breath.  
Nico didn’t know what his problem was, but decided to contribute. “Thanks Mrs. Brown. I also know some Greek and I’m fluent in Italian.”  
The teacher marveled and the boy rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s buddy up for the homework. Some of you were failing last semester and working together is the best way to learn.”  
“Beg to differ.” The boy said.  
“Will, you’ll be with Nico. He’ll surely improve your grades.”  
Nico rolled his head to the side, and raised his eyebrows at Will. Will shook his head and groaned. Class was almost over, and as Mrs. Brown wrapped things up at her desk, the class broke into chatter. Nico didn’t want to be the first one to make an offer, to lend the olive branch making peace in a situation he didn’t know why existed. But Will was talking to the boy behind him, obviously planning to ignore Nico.  
“Do you want to do the homework after school?” Nico asked.  
“Not really.”  
“So, when?”  
“Let’s just do it on our own.”  
“I thought you need help?”  
The bell rang. Will stood up and stuffed his Latin books in his bag. “I’m good.”  
At that, Nico left and made his way to Chemistry. Nothing interesting happened, no whistles in his direction or annoying boys at his side. He did the Latin worksheet in two minutes while the teacher took attendance.  
Hazel bumped into him in the hallway before lunch. She stood next to a muscular kid with short dark hair, and introduced him as Frank. The three walked to the cafeteria together and got a table. Nico made light conversation with Frank and watched as his sister’s eyes gleamed at the goofy jokes he made. Frank was kind of awkward but sweet, and Nico was relieved to see Hazel with a new friend already. It was his fault they had to move here anyways.  
Nico ate with his headphones on, tuning out the loudness of the cafeteria best he could. Until Mrs. Brown walked up to him and signaled for him to take them out.  
“Hi, Nico. Sorry to bother you at lunch. I, uh, overheard Will asking a friend for Latin help. Did you two do it already, or?”  
Nico thought carefully about what to say. He didn’t want to rat out Will, but he also didn’t know why Will wouldn’t do the homework with him. “Well, we are going to later. I don’t know why he asked someone else for help. Weird.”  
“Huh. Maybe I should go and talk to him.” The teacher replied.  
“It’s fine, Mrs. Brown. I’ll find him and clear it up.” Nico didn’t know why he cared to help Will. The splash of freckles over his nose, annoying. His blue eyes, too bright. Painful to look into. The way he scrunched his nose a little trying to understand a simple Latin phrase, ugly. Ugly of course. But he had to do the assignment with him, he wasn’t gonna let the kid mess up his grades, and frankly the extra attention from his teacher was unnecessary.


	2. Two

During Latin, Nico overheard Will telling his friend something about P.E. last period. He had to find the kid, and tell him Mrs. Brown was expecting them to work together. Thankfully he had a free period that day. He was supposed to have Art class, but the teacher told him he’d be better off in the library since the class was finishing up paper mache sculptures, and he’d have nothing to do. Since Nico hated getting messy, he didn’t mind the free time. So he made his way to the gym and waited for Will. For a while he waited in the boys locker room, despite it smelling like a mixture of sweat and teenage cologne. Then he got bored and walked right outside of the gym. He found a trophy case with a bunch of awards for soccer, and right in the center was Will’s picture. He read a little blurb about the “seventeen year old star, Will Solace” and just how amazing he was.

Finally the bell rang, leading with a stampede of kids coming from every direction and crowding the halls. The locker rooms flooded out and Nico caught Will right before he ran down the hall.

“Will! Wait.”

The kid turned toward Nico, confused and annoyed. He stopped walking and dragged his orange headband down to his neck, releasing his golden curls to bounce free as they pleased. “What do you want?”

“Mrs. Brown wanted to know why you asked your friend for Latin help.”

Will groaned. “I swear she has eyes on the back of her head.”

“Well I told her we planned to do the homework after school.” 

“Are you a teacher’s pet?” Will asked. “What’s your deal?”

“Why do you care?” Nico said, arms crossed.

“Because I have to.”

“Don’t know why, but don’t need to. Can we just do the Latin? I literally did it already, I’ll give you the answers.”

“Okay, fine. Come to my locker.” Will walked down the hall reluctantly and Nico followed.

They stopped at a locker surrounded by laughing kids. 

“Will! Heard you destroyed the other team today in basketball.” 

“Percy, I can’t even brag about it. Coach put no one with working arms on the red team.” Will said.

Nico stood with his back against a locker to the side of the group, trying to avoid eye contact while he texted Hazel. 

**Nico:** **_do you mind waiting for like 15 minutes?_ **

**Hazel:** **_no problem_ **

“Who’s your friend?” A girl asked, and she turned toward Nico. She held the other guy, Percy’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Will said.

“Will, what the hell.” She said. “What’s your name?”

“Nico.”

“Sorry about Will, Nico. He’s an ass when he feels tested. I’m Annabeth.” She smirked at the word, ‘tested’. 

Nico smiled, and shook Annabeth’s free hand.

“I’m Percy. Are you new?” 

“Yeah, I’m uh, in Will’s Latin class. We sit next to each other.” Nico said.

Will closed his locker and stepped toward Nico. “Mrs. Brown’s making us do the homework together.”

The other girl, with a long dark brown braid, put her hand on Will’s back. “That’s why you don’t like Nico? Cuz he might make you smarter?”

“Oh, fuck off, Piper.”

She fake gasped and messed with his hair. 

The others walked down the hall while Will sat underneath his locker and opened his Latin notebook. Nico decided that before he gave this snobby asshole the answers, he’d find out why he’s such a snobby asshole.

“Okay Will. What’s your problem?” 

“Okay, you.”

Nico stared at him with his eyebrows raised. 

“The second you get here, you win everyone over.”

“What are you talking about?”

“New guy with this whole bad boy look, and a language freak.”

Nico cracked up. “Did you say bad boy?”

Will nodded.

“Well, maybe next to you, sure.” Nico smiled, “But I’m no threat.”

“Then you’ll back off.”

“How do you suppose I do that?”

“Don’t flirt with anyone. And stop sucking up to Mrs. Brown.” Will was serious.

“You’re a piece of work.” Nico took a picture of his worksheet. “What’s your number?”

The boys made contacts for each other and went separate ways. Nico was surprised to see a “ **_thanks_ ** ” from Will as he ran down the steps to meet his sister outside. He found Hazel outside the front doors on a bench next to Frank from lunch. 

“Hi Nico. How was your day?” Frank asked.

“Fine. But this guy Will hates me because apparently I’m the cool new smart bad boy and everyone’s gonna fall in love with me.”

Hazel burst out in laughter. “Don’t worry Nic, I know you won’t let anyone fall in love with you.”

“Never. But how were your days?”

“Good! I like this school.” Hazel grinned.

“I’m happy to have a new friend.” Frank said.

“Well, we should get going. See you tomorrow Frank.” Nico and Hazel waved and started walking toward their house. 

The day ended up better than Nico assumed it would. He was okay with the small bouts of attention he got if it meant he wasn’t getting beat up for being the weird, gay kid. It was just two kids at the old school that bullied him. The guidance counselor said they had anger issues and took it out on Nico, because Nico wouldn’t fight back. Overall his school was alright. But it was nothing compared to Half-Blood High. This place had a GSA, and a rainbow sticker outside almost every door. Mrs. Brown had all types of inspirational posters up that said things like, “Be the reason someone smiles today”, “Different is Beautiful”, and “Don’t quit”. There was a pride flag in the corner and a picture of people of color standing with their fists raised. When Nico saw all that he decided it might just be safe to annoy the blonde haired boy with a varsity jacket. Probably wouldn’t result in a rally of teenagers with great gaydar going after him. 

Nico was still standing. He was okay. Maybe he’d keep annoying Will tomorrow. 

* * *

The next morning Hazel thought it’d be a good idea to wake her brother by throwing a pillow at his face, and squealing. “Nico, GET UP.”

Nico took the pillow and covered his face, groaning. Hazel tapped on his foot until he got up. “Oh My God, Hazel. What!”

“Check your phone!” Hazel said.

Nico stumbled for it on his night stand and looked. There was a notification from Will. 

“ **_party at my house tonight PARENTS OUT OF TOWN… bring beer though_ ** ”

“Did you get it?” Hazel asked.

“Yeah, but how did you get it?”

“I didn’t. Frank did. Are you going?”

Nico wiped sleep from his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

When he got to Latin, kids crowded his desk talking to Will. 

His smile stretched wide, he didn’t hide his love for the attention. His friends laughed about what happened at the last school party. There was a noise complaint and the party host, Piper, tried slipping the Cop $100 to go away. Didn’t work, everyone had to leave, but no write ups for underage drinking. Hearing this, Nico thought it was amazing Piper had a one hundred dollar bill just waiting in her pocket. He never had the luxury to get out of things by wagging money around. 

Mrs. Brown spoke up and the class quieted, “I’m going to check everyone’s homework. Get your worksheets out. Let’s start the semester off well, yes?” 

Will took his paper out. It was a bit crumbled but all of Nico’s answers were there. Nico felt awkward waiting in silence while his teacher walked around the class. He wanted to ask Will something about the party, but Will hated him and he liked to have a little dignity. But he really didn’t understand why Will invited him. Hazel said it had to be a truce. Nico didn’t agree. He could feel the golden boy’s eyes on him. What did he want?

“Did you boys work this out?” Mrs. Brown asked. 

“Work what out?” Nico asked.

“The homework.” She said, “Let’s see.”

Mrs. Brown guided her red pen throughout Nico’s paper. “No mistakes! Okay let’s see Will’s.” 

“I think you’ll be happily surprised.” Will said, sliding the paper to her on his desk.

“Well, I am. You should work with Nico again, Solace. I think he’s good for you.”

Nico couldn’t help but break out into a blushed smile and Will gave his teacher a grin and thumbs up, but when she turned he buried his forehead in his hands. A minute later he turned to Nico who was now focused on a pencil sketch in his notes. “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t show up at my party.” 

It took Nico a few seconds to process his words. “What?”

Will just looked at him. 

“Are you un-inviting me?”

“Does it count if I didn’t mean to invite you in the first place? I just sent the text to everyone from school.” Will said.

“Well I am from school. So I can go if I please.” Nico replied. 

“You are so annoying. And we had a deal, you said you’d back off.” Will had been whispering, but the whisper just became a hushed yell. 

“I didn’t say that. What do you think I’ll do at your party anyways? Hook up with everyone there?” Nico thought that was hilarious considering he’d never even kissed anyone.

Will didn’t seem to agree. “I swear to God, Nico-”

“I won’t, okay? I won’t bother you or your friends. I won’t touch anyone. But, I’m going.” Nico felt bold. He didn’t even care about going to a party, he sincerely did just want to bother Will. He also felt it might be nice to actually make good friends at this school. And that could have waited. He had five days a week worth of time to spend there everyday, of course he could talk to people in class. But Hazel was going, so what the hell? He deserved to be there too.

Will scoffed. “Fine.”

Mrs. Brown started lecturing and Nico found himself staring at Will. He was looking for something. Something on his face that would let Nico know what was happening here. By the end of the class he still didn’t find anything, just a few more freckles lining his jaw. 

As Nico walked out the door to get to Chem, someone put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was the kid that sat behind him. His name started with L, Nico found it hard to ignore the kid. He constantly cracked jokes, but Mrs. Brown always smiled and never got mad. 

“Nico, Nico, Nico. I see you, man.” He said, grinning.

“Excuse me?” Nico asked, now walking slowly next to the boy.

He looked around before replying, “You like Will.”

Nico instantly blushed. He stopped walking. “I actually do not like Will, because Will does not like me.”

“Like that’s ever stopped anyone. I saw you staring during class.” 

“You have the wrong idea, I was trying to see something is all.” Nico said.

“See what?” 

“I’ll let you know when I find out.” Nico sped up.

“Will is cute, isn’t he? How can you not fall for the soccer star?” This kid was persistent. 

“Are you gay?” Nico didn’t mean to say it. He was just so taken aback. The kid was obviously not making fun of Nico, but really did think Will was cute.

“I’m bi. Is that a problem?” 

“Of course not. I just-” 

“I liked him last year. Before he went out with Piper.”

“So he’s with Piper?” Nico asked.

“No, she came out as a lesbian. They’re just best friends.”

“I have to get to class. And I don’t even know your name. Why are you talking to me?” They had walked down the hall and Nico’s classroom was a few feet away.

“My name’s Leo. Should we keep talking tonight? At the party?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Nico said, but he kind of wanted to know more about Will, so he didn’t mind Leo’s sudden interest. 

“See you later.” Leo walked away. 

* * *

The second day of school was a success. Even better than yesterday, since now Nico had more information coming his way about Will. Leo ended up in Nico's class last period, which was P.E. He only had it every other day, it was interchangeable with Art. He was very fortunate for that. He hated P.E. Leo did too. Leo showed him how to get through class without doing any exercise or getting marked down. 

"When we're outside, like today, just walk away as soon as Coach Hedge takes attendance. He won't notice you're gone. There's enough kids that actually like to run around like maniacs chasing balls that could knock their eyes out, they never notice we've disappeared." Leo showed Nico to the hill on the far off side of the field. 

They sat there for a while. Nico told Leo to hold off on "Will conversation", because he just wanted to get his homework out of the way. 

Now it was dinner time. Hazel and Nico had a plan of action to convince their parents to let them go out on a Tuesday.

"So, Mom," Nico said, "Hazel and I thought it'd be nice to go and make some friends here."

"Yeah, we, uh, we wanted to go to a party?" Hazel said.

Their Dad, Donny sat down and put mashed potatoes and corn on the table. "Oh, a party?" 

Nico passed Hazel pepper as their parents exchanged looks. Much to his surprise they nodded at each other, smiling.

"Who's house?" Their Mom, Maria asked.

"Will Solace. My friend Frank said he lives a couple blocks away." 

"So you'll walk? That doesn't mean you're going to drink does it?" Donny said, scrunching his eyebrows.

"You know I think alcohol is stupid." Nico said.

"Yes, and Hazel?" 

"No. I won't drink." Hazel replied. 

After dinner, the siblings rushed to get ready. It was a frenzy in the bathroom, hardly fit for two teens at once. Frank was picking them up at 9 and they didn't want to leave him waiting. Nico slicked his hair back, then let Hazel pick apart some curls to hang loose. He wore black jeans and a light grey denim jacket. Nico was fully prepared to stay close to Hazel and Frank the whole night, or Leo. The more he pictured Leo talking his ear off about Will, the more he wanted to be there already. 

“You look good,” Hazel assured him. “Super smart bad boy.”

“Hahaha, so funny.” But then they actually burst into laughter.

“Oh, Frank just texted. He’s outside.” Hazel said, texting him back.

They walked downstairs and let him inside to say bye to their parents. They made sure it was a quick interaction so Donny and Maria barely had a chance to embarrass them in front of Frank. Hazel was really the only one worried. But, then they were off down the street. 

Frank wore the same clothes he had on at school but now smelled of sweet basil. 

“What is that?” Hazel asked, “Smells like Mom’s cooking.”

“Is that a bad thing? It’s new cologne.” Frank told her.

“Not at all. I like it.” Hazel smiled. 

Nico put his hand on her shoulder and rolled his eyes when she turned to him. She gave him a stop-embarrassing-me look and he stifled a laugh. Sooner than they realized, they made it to the house. Music and chatter echoing through the front windows signaled the start of a party inside. 

“You guys ready?” Frank asked.

They nodded and Nico opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's for this chapter: mention of bullying, mention of alcohol


	3. Three

Will's house wasn't much bigger than Nico's, so four different friend groups on the first floor felt pretty crowded. Frank, Hazel, and Nico made their way into the living room where they found Jason.

"Hey, how's it going?" Frank said.

"Good! Do you want a beer?" Jason asked, with a half empty can in hand.

"Sure, kitchen?"

Jason nodded and led them past a group of kids who had obviously pregamed and were already drunk. None of them payed much mind to Nico, which he liked. In his old school everyone knew each other, and you either got along or you didn't. Here it was the norm not to wave at every person in your grade. He kept an eye out for Will or Leo as he got to the kitchen.

"Ooh pizza," Frank said, grabbing a slice from the pepperoni box on the stove top. Jason grabbed beers from the fridge and looked at Nico and Hazel, holding his hands out.

"No thanks," Nico said. "We don't drink."

Jason set them on the counter next to Frank. "That's brave, not drinking at a party."

"I don't think it's brave." Hazel said, "it's not like drunk people can tell the difference anyways."

"You have a valid point." Jason replied. "So is there anyone you want me to introduce you to?"

Hazel glanced at Nico. He'd been looking at the floor but his eyes widened. "I'm supposed to find Leo."

"Valdez?" Jason instantly lit up. "I didn't know you were friends."

"Are you?"

"Since kindergarten. We started robotics club at Half-Blood freshman year."

"Uhuh."

"Leo's really good at all that stuff, he just didn't want to be in charge of it himself. But now Annabeth's the club vice, and I'm secretary." 

"I met Annabeth. Will's friend, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the most popular girls in 11th grade, so when she joined robotics Leo and I got some cred." 

"Uh, oh. Nico shouldn't be seen with you then." Hazel laughed.

Before Nico could reply, Will came into the kitchen. There was a girl at his side. When he caught Nico's eye, he reached for the girl's hand. "Ah, language freak."

"Golden boy."

Hazel cleared her throat. 

"Hey, man." Will tilted his head to Jason, who nodded, grinning.

"Cool party." Frank said.

"Sjust getting started." Will looked to Nico again, who blushed and crossed his arms.

Hazel bumped Frank's arm, looking for an escape. "We're headed to the basement, um, see ya later?"

"Sure." Will said.

When they plopped down on a couch in the finished basement, Nico sighed in relief.

"Why was that so awkward?" Jason asked.

"Because your bud hates me." Nico replied.

Jason didn't question it. He pulled out his phone and texted someone. In a minute, Leo came down the steps.

"Hey!" He hugged Jason, before turning to Nico. "You ready to talk about-"

"Let's go in another room." 

Nico got up and walked around the curved basement until he found a door, which led to a bathroom. 

"Why here?" Leo asked.

"Cuz it's not there."

Leo kept trying to get Nico to admit that he was falling madly in love with Will Solace. Nico kept denying. Outside the bathroom, chatter quieted and got louder as people rolled into the party and found their friends. 

"So what's his deal? How can I make things easier." Nico asked.

"If you want him to like you, then show him it's in his best interest."

"How?"

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because he thinks I'm gonna take attention away from him."

"Then bring attention to him."

* * *

Later into the night, most of the party drunk or high, Nico watched his sister dance with Frank. He was only a little clumsy, but she thought it was cute. They were having fun. Nico smiled. He felt good. It didn't matter that he was sober. He was drunk by association. He was surrounded by teenagers with fuzzy brains, listening to music that wasn't half bad, and with good company. Leo had gone home, he had a midnight curfew. Jason was off somewhere. That kid knew _everyone_. Nico realized that's how Leo became so obsessed with Will. He had a crush on him, and his best friend, Jason, who's also one of Will's best friends, fed him with knowledge. 

Will suddenly arrived and fell onto the couch across from Nico. His eyes were heavy and he reeked of beer. His plaid shirt was wrapped around his waist. It had shades of yellow that matched his hair. He layed down and closed his eyes. There was a freckle on his left shoulder. Nico looked away instead of looking at his muscles. 

Piper came over and sat on the tip of the couch, by Will's feet.

"Hey, Nico." She looked a lot less wasted, but held a dab pen. 

"Piper." Nico smiled. "Is Will okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. He got really cross faded. So did you have fun at your first Half-Blood party?"

"Despite being almost un-invited, yes."

"Remember what I said. Will just feels tested by you." She got up and sat next to Nico.

"I simply exist."

Piper laughed, "you're funny. No he just, I don't know. You're hot and smart. He's popular."

"I guess." Nico almost left it at that, but he decided, Piper wasn't sober and she probably wouldn't mind him asking. "Do you mean that Will thinks I'm hot?"

Piper raised her shoulders as if to say, _he doesn't not think you're hot_.

"Can I take a hit?" 

Nico took a few hits of Piper's pen, and felt his shoulders relax. He had a problem with alcohol, but not weed. Not if he still had control. 

When Hazel came back, she told Nico she wanted to go home. Nico decided to stay, but that was fine because his parents didn't mind as long as he was back in time to get a few hours of sleep before school. It was only Wednesday, marking the third day of school. There were no tests, he did his homework already, and he was smart. Frank walked Hazel back. 

Piper had been sitting with Nico and they were talking. He felt really comfortable with her. At his old school no one was out as lgbt. He'd gotten outed, which was a shit show of course, and discouraged others from coming out. Here, people didn't care that Piper, who was super popular, was a lesbian. They also didn't care that the soccer star was bisexual.

"You'd expect Will to date everyone right, being a charming bisexual and all. But no, he's usually single. So what is he doing with that girl?" Piper was very high, and her words were really just stream of consciousness. Nico was glad she didn't notice him physically jolt, hearing that Will liked boys. "I mean she's pretty, yeah she's really pretty. But who is she?"

They were both looking at Will and the girl from earlier. His arms were around her torso and they were in and out of making out. 

"I think I should go home." Nico said. 

"Nooo keep me company." Piper said.

"But you have loads of friends."

"But I like you."

Then Nico realized what he could do. " _Bring attention to him_ ", Leo had said.

"Come on, Piper. Let's dance. I see Annabeth and Percy." He stood up and Piper grabbed his hand. They found their way to Percy and Annabeth who were standing by a window. As they hung out, Nico slowly brought the group closer to Will and Girl. Will finally caught their attention and came over to them.

"Thought you were staying away from my friends." He scowled at Nico.

"They're really cool, Will. They've been talking about how popular you are."

The golden boy raised an eyebrow. 

"So you're bi? That's cool, man."

"Why is that cool?"

"I just think it is." For the first time in his life, Nico tried flirting with a boy. He looked at Will's lips and smirked. 

Will stumbled backwards and Nico caught just a glimpse of heat reach his cheeks. _Holy shit_. It worked. 

"I'm gonna head out. Thanks for allowing me in, Solace." Nico waved bye at his friends. "Good party." 

Nico got lost on his way home, but that was perfectly fine because he needed the extra time to let the adrenaline run out of his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's for this chapter: drugs & alcohol


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short not gonna lie...I needed to write something after tragically walking into a spider web at midnight. So most of this is the result of my pain <3  
> Nothing bad happens though I promise! 
> 
> No TW's

Nico layed in his bed and looked at the ceiling, at the glowing stars he hung up two days ago. He counted.

_Uno._

_Due._

_Tre._

_Will Solace._

Will Solace. Will Solace? Leo got in his head. But it was Nico's choice to flirt with Will, and it had thrilling results. Or was that even considered flirting; the two seconds of looking at his lips and back to his eyes. It didn't really matter though, Nico did something he never did before and he made Will blush. Now all he wanted to do was make Will blush.

He fell asleep with the image of combing through Will's mess of golden hair and he woke up to the beep of his alarm. He only got about three hours of sleep and decided it would have been better if his parents made him come home earlier than two AM. 

Will sat on his desk like usual, laughing with friends behind him. Usually the sight annoyed Nico. Today it felt like sunshine.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Brown said very loudly, acknowledging that the Junior class was mostly zombies. "You've probably heard of romance languages, which are the descendant of Latin. Latin might be dead, and romance languages might have nothing to do with romance, but pretend that's not true today. I want you to use Latin to write a poem, make it romantic or not. Your choice. Don't overthink this. Don't worry I won't collect them. Here's some inspiration, Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur."

"Even a God finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time." Nico mumbled, pulling out paper. 

"So, Mrs. Brown, are people who speak Latin dead? If it's a dead language?" Will asked. The class chuckled.

"Will?" The teacher said.

"Yeah?"

"Do your work."

Nico was already writing. Apparently he had a lot to get out.

> Golden boy, sol. You probably don't realize what your last name means. But I realized on Monday.
> 
> It fits you, it does. The sun is bright, it's warm, it stings and burns. 
> 
> I should run from you, I don't need to get hurt
> 
> You're scared of threat? Of me? How insecure you are. But then again, acta non verba.
> 
> You did let me in. And it was a good party, I won't lie. Your friends love you. They're sweet.
> 
> I trust them. And I want to trust you, but first I need you to trust me. 
> 
> I never cared about ~~anyone~~ anything like I care about like I care about changing the way you see me
> 
> I find it best to finish what I start and I started something last night. So, aut non rem temptes aut perfice.

Please don't break my heart in the process. I have to succeed. 

Nico looked to his left when he finished writing. He wasn't surprised to see Will on his phone, a blank sheet of paper on his desk. Nico wondered if Will remembered last night. Neither boys said anything, then the bell rang.

* * *

Leo saved Nico a seat in Art. He asked if anything interesting happened after he left the party, and when Nico hesitated, he insisted.

"I saw that look." Leo said, pointing his paint brush at Nico. " _What happened_?"

"I tried to do what you told me, to bring attention to him."

"Did it work?"

"I think so." Nico looked at his painting and messed with his hair.

Leo got a slab of white paint on a pallet knife. "I will mess up your beautiful black roses right now if you don't tell me."

"That is such a waste of paint." 

Leo brought it closer to Nico's paper.

"Okay! I reminded him that he's popular and said it's cool that he's bi...then I kinda, like checked him out or something." Nico was red.

"Holy crap, dude. Holy shit!" 

"Whatever!"

"Then what happened?" Leo asked, eyes wide.

"He stumbled back and blushed a bit. Then I left."

Leo finally put the paint down. "This is huge. Does this mean you, like guys?"

Nico's chest started to pound and he had to put his paint brush down because his fingers shook. Thank God Leo wasn't looking. Nico lowered his voice, even though they were already speaking quietly and there was distance between their desks and the other students. "I thought you already knew?"

"I mean...I was just guessing. I usually think people are queer. Sometimes I'm right. But, are you out to anyone?"

"Hazel. My parents. My old school."

"Don't worry, Nico. I won't tell anyone." Leo put his hand on Nico's shoulder.


End file.
